Side by Side
by yue-chan
Summary: The last moments of a love no one never knew existed.


A/N: Just a little something lost in my archieves.

Warnings: Not really. Just normal Tala x Bryan stuff.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously.

* * *

_Side by Side_

* * *

They lost.

After a life of preparation and pain, experiments and nightmares far beyond human comprehension, they lost. No excuses, no apologies. No mercy. It was only a matter of time, a never-ending waiting that would still feel too short the moment the cell door opened to reveal their dear creator and executioner.

So they waited, some in fear, others in despair. There was even one basking in acceptance, the realization of being finally free making the pitiful lamp shine like sun and the dump rotten air smell like fresh breeze. But it didn't change the waiting and, all in all, it was still taking its toll in all four boys.

Bryan let his eyes wonder over the small cell and teammates. Ian was pacing, mumbling something under his breath. Every now and then he would stop, throw an angry glare at the iron lock and resume pacing again. The little snake was clever, it has to be to survive for so long, but there's always a time when one run out of luck. Even if they could break the lock, all eyes would be on them. They would be dead and cold before even leaving the dungeons unless someone provided a proper distraction. And by each passing second, the chances that were highly unlikely at best became more and more impossible, a waste of time.

A waste of hope.

Leaving the snake, Bryan studies the whale. Spencer was sitting, back against the wall in more ways than one. His body language was a clear indication he gave up, and Bryan could bet he was only watching Ian out of boredom. Just as Ian's behavior, Spencer's was also expected. Out of the four of them, the whale was the less prone to pick up a fight, much less a lost one, regardless the amount of fear he was probably feeling now. No, the biggest of them would just sit there, waiting for his end, hoping his victory would be enough to assure him an easy death.

He wasn't a predator. He knew when to surrender.

Feeling something akin to pity for his defeated friend, Bryan searched for their captain, the one whose fall was the worst. Tala was also sitting on the floor, back against the wall (again in more than just one way), but he had his knees up to his chest, face buried in them. His shoulders were shaking but Bryan knew better than to think the wolf was crying.

Tala doesn't cry. None of them do.

Not in a long time.

But the lack of tears is irrelevant, if not painful. Normal people would say 'men don't cry' or something the like without knowing how pitiful it is for a person to not be able to cry. Tears wash the soul, an old cliché true to the core. Tears show something is wrong, damaged. Tears show things are not all right, regardless if everyone else says so. Most of all, tears make us look into the mirror, even if we're scared of what we may find staring back.

A tearless man is a poor bastard. A lost cause.

But they were made this way. They could not be anything else.

Or could they? They are caged, ready to be put to death like lab rats after a failed experience, but perceptive enough to know death wouldn't come without a price. Was there anything left? Anything to hold on? Or they should just let go and give whatever life they still had a meaning?

After a life of training, the answer was obvious.

It just wasn't easy.

Leaving the wall he had been laying on, Bryan walked straight to Tala. With a grump to mask the pain, he sits. The redhead has yet to notice his presence so when Bryan sneaks an arm around shaking shoulders, bringing the captain close is not a surprise when Tala jumps, smacking the arm and getting away.

Ian stops pacing and Spencer turns his head forward their captain and co-captain and, if the snake and the whale didn't know any better they would sworn time hold still for a moment.

"I… can't." – Tala breaks the silence with a whisper, blue eyes staring at the floor then at the walls and ceiling and pretty much everywhere but the falcon less than a feet away – "I mean…your ribs."

It felt like an excuse, and a very lame one. Not that anyone could blame him. Everybody knew Tala wasn't found of touching, none of them were. In the end, touching only means pain. One way or another.

But it was their last moments and Bryan wanted to feel, have something to hold at least once. He survived for so long without the most basic touches…he didn't remember hugging, kissing or even holding hands with someone.

And Tala knew that. Even after so long, the wolf still remembers. He remembers seeing Bryan for the first time, how they used to talk about everything. How they would stretch their little arms until they could reach each other, intertwining soft, chubby fingers. A long time had passed since the day they had his hands broken because of that.

Maybe it was time to try again?

Holding his breath so he wouldn't back off, Tala slowly reached out with his hand. Bryan did the same. Their fingers were rough and calloused, some even stiff from wounds that never healed right but they could still interlace. It still felt nice.

"Tala?" – Bryan asked softly, trying not to look as surprised as he really was not for his sake but in hopes to not scare the redhead more. Blue eyes were hazed so maybe Tala wasn't thinking straight?

"Your…" – Tala swallowed, hard. He couldn't back down now! Not when punishment, death, was inevitable – "Your hand…it's bigger than I remembered. "

Bryan smiled a bit, fingers closing softly to envelop the small hand.

"So is yours."

Another moment of silence seemed about to start when Ian interfered. Being the youngest and the one with fewer years in this hell hole, he couldn't grasp the true meaning of the scene.

"What the hell?" – sharing a look with Spencer as to confirm he was truly seeing that, the snake didn't know what to think or even feel. Spencer was at loss too. The whale knew any sort of touch was forbidden, save during punishments, but why were Tala and Bryan acting like it could break them both?

"Last time we did this we were half your age, Ian." – the wolf spoke softly, not daring to look away from lavender eyes. Noticing this Bryan's thumb started to trace small soothing patterns in the redhead pale skin – "A guard caught us, our hands were broken and we never tried again."

Ian shivered, unconsciously taking a step back. If Tala and Bryan were half his age then they couldn't be older than six years old. To have your hands broken at such young age…The snake closed his eyes, shaking his head. No, he didn't want the think about it.

"Why now?"

Bryan turned his head, easily locking eyes with Spencer. It was a funny question, one with too many answers. Even so the falcon smirked, ready to give his blond friend something to think about.

"Why not?"

Spencer frowned and this time Bryan actually took pity on him.

"We lost. There's only one thing waiting for us now so why should I hold back?" – the words left a bittersweet taste in his mouth but Bryan couldn't care less. That was the truth, deny it wouldn't lead them anywhere.

That's exactly why he didn't hold back the following words like he normally would.

"Can I hold you?" – it felt surreal to say those words aloud, to see Tala's eyes widen a bit then get dark with horrible memories. Yet the falcon waited, heart tight like only the ones afraid to not fulfill a last wish could feel.

And yes, Tala had considered denying it. The wolf tried to put the words together and say no, he just wanted to hold hands. That the small, innocent contact was all he could manage after so many years of abuse. But his mouth seemed to have a mind of his own and, when Tala finally managed the courage to open it, all he could heard was a shaking, weak voice asking in a rather pathetic way:

"Can I kiss you?"

And all hell broke loose.

"What the hell? Tala, what are you talking about?" – Ian growled, face frowned in a mix of emotions, none of them good for the current situation – "I can take holding hands but a kiss? What the hell are you guys? A couple?"

The redhead turned to stare at his little friend, unsure if he should lie, say the truth or even answer at all. However, before he had time to decide his other friend spoke, voice hard like none of them have ever heard.

"Can't you see, Ian? They're fags." – eyeing the intertwined hands with disgust, Spencer spat – "No wonder we lost."

"Like you're the one to talk. The only reason you beat Kay was because the water in the dish." – it was Bryan's time to spat, all pity gone. Tala was already blaming himself for that failure; the whale didn't need to add salt to the wound.

"Bullshit!" – Spencer groaned enraged, pride hurt even if they all knew the dish was an unfair advantage, and by no means a coincidence.

"Is it? How many times did you lost to me and Tala, Spencer? Better, how many times did you win?" – stressing the last word, the falcon eyes stared at the whale like it was nothing but a defenseless mice – "The only reason Ian didn't took your place was because he had already shown his style."

"What about you, Bryan? Kon wasn't all that strong, at least not stronger than Tala and you tie with the captain quite often." – the snake pointed out, unsure if he should be happy about it. Ian knew the victory against Kai was a complete fake but figure out he had just put his life in the hands of two fags didn't seem right either.

Silence fell like an iron wall, separating the cell in two different chambers. Spencer and Ian in one side, Bryan and Tala in the other. The so called perfect team was falling apart. What the whale and the snake weren't aware was that Bryan did have an answer. The falcon had a motive, and a rather good one, to lose. The problem was, say that aloud wouldn't make things any better, quite the opposite.

But they were cutting the restrains, right? Acting free for the first time in years. It was only fair to tell the truth, wasn't it? At least, that's what Tala thought.

"It was my fault. I told him to lose."

Three pair of eyes went straight for the redhead. Two wide in disbelief and betrayal, one preparing to offer comfort the best he could.

"Excuse me?" – Ian couldn't believe his ears. It was the final, their lives were at stake and their captain just go and tell one of them to lose? It was ridiculous! What could be more important than victory?

"If Bryan had gone all the way he would have killed Kon. I couldn't let this happen." – Tala's voice was firm as he spoke and his eyes were sharp. Yet the falcon could feel the hand he was still holding shaking a bit, a sign that, on the inside, the wolf was crumbling down – "I thought it wouldn't matter, since I would defeat Tyson and grant our victory. Apparently, I was wrong."

Bryan holds back a smile. At least this time Tala would let him be there to smooth the fall.

"Apparently? That's all you have to say? You fucked us, Tala!" – the snake was nearly screaming now, spitting saliva like it was venom – "And you! Why the hell did you listen to him, Bryan? You killed everyone you fought with, why the hell didn't you kill Kon?"

"If that was true, you and Spencer would be long dead." – the falcon stated, matter-of-factly – "I lost because it was the first thing Tala ever asked me to do. And I don't regret it."

"That's bull and you know it! No one is that suicidal!" – Ian couldn't believe in what he was hearing yet, deep in his mind he knew Bryan was serious. Their co-captain was a estrange mixture of ferocious blader and tic-tac bomb, a bomb none of them wanted to see exploding. Unfortunately, it seems time was finally up.

"You're wrong." – the falcon replied, a smile twisting his lips in a rather disturbing way – "Death may be a new factor for you but I always knew it would come for me sooner or later. Or did any of you think I could live in the 'real world'?"

Tala bit his lips, eyes downcast and hidden from the rest of the team. His hands were still trembling yet he did his best to keep his grip on the falcon. The wild bird was about to flee but he couldn't let him go. Not alone.

As for Ian and Spencer, they were shocked beyond words. It was one of those situations when one realizes something that was always there but it never had much importance until now.

Tala would try suicide, thinking he wasn't good enough for his team. It was in his nature, it was expected.

But Bryan…Bryan would keep on living with nothing to hold, until someone was merciful enough to put a bullet between his eyes.

Yes, that was the difference between them. What kept them together for so long.

Ironically, it was also tearing the team apart now, right on their last moments.

"So what if you want to die? You don't have to drag us with you!" – Spencer was fuming now, fingers curled into fists. Would the calm whale finally pick up a fight?

"I didn't. You could have escaped after Tala's match. Boris wasn't looking for us back them." – again, Bryan stated like it was the simplest thing in the world, something that didn't improve the situation not even a bit.

"No, we couldn't. We are..." – a small pause. Ian closed his eyes tight, fighting against the words – "We were a team. I couldn't let you guys take the fall alone. "

"And now?" – Tala raised his head, a small hope in his eyes. Deep down he knew it was over, but they have been a team for so long…couldn't they just pretend for a little while, just enough to die in peace with each other?

"Now I don't know." – opening his eyes again, Ian stared at the redhead with a defeated expression – "I'm sorry Tal but, to know this now…Know we lost because of you…I can't say I wouldn't have left you behind if I could."

The wolf nodded. It wasn't easy, but it was fair. A movement at the corner at his eyes made him turn. Bryan had come closer. It was just a couple inches, but it seemed so scary to have someone this close. It brought back so many memories.

"It's okay. This time I won't let go." – the falcon whispered, a small smile on his lips. Tala nodded and shyly came a little closed too.

And again the precious moment was shattered by an angry tune.

"For Christ's sake! Screw each other already! That's what you want, right? To fuck each other senseless! Others be damned!" – Spencer growled, rage written all over his usually blank face.

But Tala's soft answer caught him unguarded.

"Course we want to. We just can't." – letting out a sad sigh, the wolf gave the lavender eyes one last look before going straight for Spencer's blue ones – "Even now, we can't."

"Why?" – Ian sat on the floor, too hooked by the story to resume pacing – "Not that I want to see, but what do you have to lose?"

"Everything. It would be meaningless, even if we succeeded to go all the way."

Seeing his answer only granted more questions, Tala went straight to the point. Like an unspoken pact, the wolf knew he couldn't let Bryan deal with this.

"Bryan can't feel pleasure for something he never did. Even now, the only pleasure he got from us holding hands if nothing but a memory from when we actually did it. Yes, he could 'screw' me right now, but he wouldn't feel a thing." – a spark of hate took over Tala's blue eyes and his hand trembled for a whole new reason. Everything was said and done but it still hurt him to know just how far Boris had gone, the bunch he took away with his delusional experiments.

"As for me…I just can't. It's been too long…I'm too dirty now to let him." –Tala turned, surprising everybody as he did, setting a finger on Bryan's parted lips – "I know you don't care, but I do. That's how I feel."

The falcon nodded in acceptance and advanced a couple more inches.

"You got us killed and you can't even fuck each other?" – the snake asked, disbelief written all over his face despite his rude words. At this point, the young one was just trying to sort some sense out of this mess – "What kind of lovers are you?"

For the first time in this whole conversation, the redhead smiled.

"Broken ones." – he said, the innocence in his words making them all the more painful to hear. Tala was the captain, the wolf! He wasn't supposed to sound like a long lost child!

Yet, that's exactly what Tala was. A sad, innocent child, lost for so long he couldn't even hope to be found anymore.

Abandon all hope. That's what people claim is written over Hell's gates. Briefly, Ian wondered what would be written over the Abbey's gates to turn his captain, the strongest person he knew, into nothing but a bunch of bad memories and fears. But only for a moment, a blink of an eye when the snake saw a small child curled on the stone floor, eyes wide and shinning with hope to be saved and fear of what's yet to come. When he blinks again the child is gone, replaced by a grown up Tala, one that doesn't fear the unknown, simply because it's not unknown anymore.

A Tala that doesn't hope. Doesn't cry.

One that abandoned all hope long ago and soon would be abandoning all life as well.

Footsteps. The sound of a heavy door opening far away. A flick of a switch latter and suddenly there was light outside the cell.

Time was up.

A guard seems to appear out of thin air, holding a ring with some old, metallic keys. All too soon he is opening the cell's door, barking angrily.

"Papov! Petrov! To the labs."

Spencer got to his feet, casting a last disgusted glance forward the intertwined hands and their owners.

"Bastards." – he growls under his breath before going for the door, leaving without a second glance. Ian does the same but he actually gives his remaining teammates, his family, one last glance before leaving to never return.

The guard seems ready to leave when he notices the closure of Tala and Bryan. Frowning, his hidden eyes travel down, searching for any chains that could be keeping them in such position. Instead of iron, he just found hands holding at each other softly.

"Break off." – the guard barked, the threat obvious behind the words.

Tala braced himself. Bryan tightened his grip.

"I said break off. Now."

"No." – was the falcon's only answer.

Raising his foot, the guard brought it down at full force, hitting the hands with as much strength as he could. When it didn't work he tried again, and again, countless times until bones started to snap and those hands were not intertwined anymore.

But it didn't matter. Moments later found the guard panting, the hands still laced even with all the dirt and the small pool of blood covering them. Tala was also panting softly from the pain but his eyes are sharp, knowing full well there's more to come and he is more than ready to take it. Bryan was just there, seeming unfazed and unemotional as ever, but his grip didn't relax.

Fuming, the guard left, calling for more guards to come and help him break the losers.

Too bad they're already broken.

"You okay?"

Tala nodded and slowly detached both hands from the stone floor. It was a painful task but not one he has never done before. It was quite common for the guards to beat a child to the ground, after all. Task accomplished he approached the few inches left, efficiently closing the gap between them.

"You can lay on me, wolf." – Bryan spoke softly, almost amused by such hesitance. Part of him knew it was from Tala's past yet it almost felt like the redhead was scared of breaking him.

"I can't. Your ribs." – resting his forehead against a broad shoulder, blue eyes closed. This was as close to peaceful both would ever get.

"Screw my ribs." – clenching his teeth, Bryan used his free arm to bring Tala closer. Yes, the fight against Kon has given him a couple of broken ribs, along with some nasty bruises and, maybe, a little internal bleeding but, honestly, who cares? It wasn't like he would have time to heal any of this.

It was funny, though, to see people call him pretty much every name under the sun, all blaming him for some scratches that wouldn't even leave a scar when it was the tiger that gave the bigger damage. Or people were just too stupid to realize no one could be run over a tiger and walk away with it?

Either way, it didn't matter now.

Movement brought Bryan back from his thoughts. Tala had raised his head and was now staring intently at his mouth. A flick of those eyes and the blue eyes focused on his lavender ones, a silent plea shyly echoing between them.

The falcon nodded and their lips met.

Tala closed his eyes, surrendering to the sensations, even if Bryan wasn't, couldn't, kiss him back. There was a part of him, a very small part that wasn't afraid of every single touch, that have longed for this for ages. Bryan's lips were just like he had imagined: jagged like the rest of his body, hardened by the cold weather but still soft, virgin to the touch with others. It felt special, somehow. Tala always thought his own lips as dry pieces of ice, full of scars from the bruising kisses he had to endure his whole life.

Just like the rest of his body, his lips are dirty, afraid and unworthy of any contact. There were times Tala wanted nothing more than rip them off his face and, hopefully, make himself so ugly nobody would want him. Who knows? Perhaps he could even die from blood loss?

Yet now…now it feels almost perfect. It made Tala glad he had never mutilated or killed himself. It wasn't perfect, but it was beautiful all the same. Something precious, pure. It was hope. Hope they could have been perfect for each other, if given a chance. If their lives weren't toys to a crazy bastard with God complex.

Finishing the kiss with a small peek, the redhead opened his eyes to stare at the falcon once again.

"Do you think we'll meet in our next life? Be real lovers?"

Bryan gave those soft lips a peck of his own, eyes soft as he used to have as a child. And even if he couldn't feel any pleasure from the act, he knew Tala was glad. That was all that matters now.

"I think you're the only person I would wait for."

"Thank you." – closing his eyes, Tala shifted a little, hiding his face on Bryan's neck. Years between stone walls had turned subtle things like smell into nothing but an old memory. A pity to say the least but the warmth he could feel emanating from the falcon's body was bliss, washing over his tired body like lazy curls of an endless sea.

Besides, they would need the rest. That guard would come back soon, and he wouldn't be alone.

The falcon and the wolf had one last beating to take.

And soon enough steps came back, followed by some others, creating an acoustic mess in the silent cell. In a matter of seconds the door flew open again and the guards came in. All in all it felt like dejavu(!) if not from the scene they had just played then from countless times along the years. There was a difference, thought. This time none of the guards told them to 'break off' or even wasted any time abusing them verbally, no. The bunch of full grown men just stood there, eyeing the barely-teenagers like they didn't have the right to exist.

_Tsc. Like I asked to be born._ – was Bryan's thought, followed by a glare all the guards would fear if time hadn't proven again and again the falcon would never do anything but follow orders.

And Tala would never order him to fight back. Not now. Not in such a helpless situation. It would only hurt them both. Therefore the only thing left for Bryan to do was never let go of the delicate hand he was holding.

And he never did. Not even when hell came crashing over their heads in the form of heavy boots and rods. He could heard Tala's almost soundless moans at a particularly strong hit and his sharp intakes of air when a guard managed to take him unguarded but Bryan lever let go of that hand, quite the contrary. At each reaction the falcon would squeeze it. He wasn't fully aware why he did it but the wolf squeezed back every time so it couldn't be bad, right?

But they could take beatings, as they have for a lifetime now. And soon enough the guards realized that. Unfortunately one of them also remembered how much fun he used to have with a little redhead.

"That's enough." – the first guard called, a smirk twisting his lips. The others stopped albeit reluctantly, leaving the teens on the stone floor, both half curled in hopes to cover anything vital, or more vital.

"But sir! They are still touching!" – another guard complained, eyeing the unmoving boys. Regardless of all the damage and pain, they were still holding hands.

The other guards mumbled, supporting the outraged one. It was useless, the first guard held the authority. He was the older, worst; he was the one responsible to report back to Boris. When that fact was brought back to light all resistance ceased and the boys were left alone with the first guard.

Kneeling next to the redhead, the men took hold of a bruised chin, forcing glassy eyes into him.

"Remember me?"

Bryan growled, trying his best to move. His chest was burning badly and it was getting progressively hard to breath. Judging by the sharp pain somewhere at the end of his legs the falcon could only judge he wouldn't be able to stand anytime soon. Still he had to protect Tala. It was their moment of freedom, he owed his captain that.

No, Bryan wouldn't watch in silence. Not again.

But as the filthy hands of the guard started to awake the wolf's worse memories, making him cry softly and shift his broken body, Bryan wasn't sure how to stop it. He started dragging himself to the redhead, desperate when the hand holding his started to go limp.

He was almost at Tala when the guard punched him back. The world blacked for a moment before sight slowly returned, even if a bit blurry.

Tala's hand twitched.

_Stop._ – the redhead wanted to say, seeing how the falcon was already getting close again. Another punch. Bryan's body almost rolled over this time, but their grasp prevented it, even if at the cost of small gasps of pain.

_Stop it. Please._ – Tala wanted to say it so badly. To just open his mouth and tell his beloved it was okay, he didn't mind to be raped one last time, especially if it granted them some extra minutes alone. Yet he couldn't. He knew Bryan too well to do so. The falcon was made to follow orders, his whole mind molded with hierarchy and missions. They have been cutting the strings for a while now, which was probably the only reason Bryan was able to create his own mission: protect Tala. However, if the redhead denied him the chance to at least attempt to fulfill that mission there would be nothing left to hold, nothing to bring peace to the equally broken wolf.

Unfortunately, it didn't change the fact Bryan couldn't keep this up for much longer.

"Stop before you kill him." – the ex-captain at the Demolition Boys spoke, his voice making the cold outside look like spring break. It didn't matter his pathetic state, if he could just keep the authority on his voice long enough to manipulate the guard they could have a shot – "Boris want to do it himself, you know?"

The guard actually stopped, fist still in the air and ready to deliver another blow. Carefully, as if suddenly afraid of what those barely breathing boys could do to him, the man turned, eyeing Tala with something that once could have been mistaken as respect.

"Or do you prefer to go to Boris and tell him his favorite toys are dead before he had time to play one last time?"

Before the guard could make up his mind, a commotion started somewhere on the levels above them. The second after something seemed to explode, the noise and shockwave enough to make the guard miss his balance, nearly falling over the stone floor. The whole building shock, some small stones falling over the walls and ceiling here and there, making all the alarms go off. Suddenly the Russian silence was shattered, drowned by all kind of noises. Afraid the whole structure would collapse on top of his head, the man mumbled a curse and left, leaving the wolf and the falcon to breath more easily or, at least, as easily as they could.

It didn't take long for Bryan start shifting again.

"Please tell me that…was not those freaking…scouts trying to rescue…us." – the falcon's breath was short, forcing him to stop for air each three or four words. Yet his eyes remained sharp, even with blood threatening to close one of them.

"Not sure." – Tala wasn't much better, eyes still glassy from a hit on the head. His right arm and leg were killing him, leaving no doubts of their poor state. Even so, the wolf's mind couldn't help but go to the only window of the cell. If was small and with iron bars preventing anyone to escape but if he could reach it, he would be able to see some of the courtyard, maybe even take a guess based on the guards' feet moving around the snow.

"Go." – Bryan whispered, loosening his grip so Tala could retreat his hand. He didn't loosen it all the way thought, leaving it clear he wasn't letting it go. Not completely.

The redhead nodded, knowing full well his beloved wasn't able to stand anymore. Using his rage against the guards Tala clenched his teeth and started moving. It was a slow and painful process but far from new and sooner that anyone would believe the wolf was at the window, his good hand gripping one of the bars to raise the rest of his body, while his good leg was pressed against the wall to give him some stability. What he saw, though, didn't help much. The guards were running everywhere like dizzy ants, some shouting here and there.

"Well?" – Bryan half chocked on the word, shifting weakly on the ground. Tala shivered.

"Evacuation, m-maybe?" – trying to be as clear as possible with the small amount of breath his body could hold in such position, Tala's voice was soft – "No sc-scout."

"Good…die in…peace.."

Before Tala could decide to chuckle or not he saw something, two colorful spots on the black and white courtyard: one big and green with some yellow on top and another small, too small for the wolf to see anything but the purple on the top. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Spencer and Ian. They were escaping.

They were escaping and they weren't looking back.

Tala's strength left him, vanishing on thin air. His hand went numb just like the rest of his body and the next thing he knew he wasn't gripping the iron bar anymore.

"Tala!"

Darkness. Darkness and cold.

Darkness and cold and the void of any sound except for his too deep breaths and barely beating heart.

"Tala…hear me?"

Blue eyes opened slightly and it took a lot for the wolf to make out Bryan's outline. But since none of them had any place to go, they both stayed on the floor, staring at each other until Tala finally regained his senses.

"Hey… "– Bryan whispered as loud as his ragged breath allowed him. He held back a cough but blood dripped from his mouth anyway.

"S-Spencer and Ian." – the redhead forced the words out of his lips, desperate to focus on anything but the unknown numbness slowly spreading over his body. For some reason it felt different from all the other times – "They escaped."

_And they left us behind._ – was the rest of the sentence, but the captain would never say it. He would never admit he was betrayed by his own teammates, the only ones that could truly hurt him. Especially when they all knew why.

Silence fell and Bryan coughed some more, blood spurting on Tala's chest. Not that the wolf cared. He just eyed the blood, a sad yet conformed expression on his face. It wouldn't be this much for a flat lip, and it wouldn't look so red and fresh either. No, in all his years of Abbey, the redhead knew there was only one reason for such bleeding.

"Punctured lung?" – he asked softly, the strange numbness spreading more and more. It was almost comforting considering all his injures, if Tala wasn't so sure he would die the very moment he stopped feeling all together. That and he couldn't feel Bryan's warmth.

But maybe his beloved just wasn't warm anymore.

Bryan smiled a twisted smile, his bloody face giving it a whole new meaning. He was breathing faster and hard, taking in short gulps of air almost desperately.

"Bro-ken…skull?"

It was Tala's time to smile. Yes, that explained the moisture on the back of his head.

"At least you will not go alone."

"Never…asked…" – despite the broken, barely audible words, Bryan lowered his head, letting it rest on the redhead's neck.

A couple of seconds passed in silence. It felt like an eternity.

"Sor..ry…" – the falcon mumbled, his words half drowned. He had reached his breaking point, no strength left to swallow the blood or cough it off.

"Why?" – Tala wanted to turn, to hold Bryan, soaking in what was left of that broken but strong presence. Unfortunately he realized a tad too late he couldn't move, not even turn his head.

"…fall…" – the falcon could feel the blood filling his lungs to the point it would soon overflow. He could hear his noisy breathing, nothing but an annoying rasp like some pathetic little mouse and Bryan knew his end had come to kick his ass. Yet, even if he didn't care all that much, he felt he owed Tala something. A good-bye of sorts, since none of them would be alive for long.

Maybe if he apologized now God would let them met again?

"Doesn't matter. You fell with me." – trying to see his beloved by the corner of his eye, Tala didn't know if he should thank or curse Bryan's almost nonexistent breathing. He didn't have to think too hard because the next second took away most of the words on his mind – "Hold…can't move…hand…"

It was probably a miracle the words came out, and another when Bryan actually managed to understand with his own mind shutting down. He threw his arm over Tala in a last energy burst, making slow progress after that. Too tired to raise his head, the falcon focused as much as he could at the feeling he received from the tip of his fingers end eventually he found the wolf's delicate hand, squeezing it with all he had left.

The redhead closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open. He couldn't feel the calloused hand but he knew it was there, fingers intertwined, and it was more than enough for Tala to try and squeeze back. He wasn't sure if he actually managed it, but it was better think he did.

As if hold each other was all they needed their hearts slowed, ready for their least beats. Bryan's breathing became nothing but a chocking sound, his body convulsing weakly before going rigid, then limp. But Tala didn't feel it; not when he couldn't feel anything anymore, not ever the need to fill his lungs with fresh air.

It was over.

No more pain, no nightmares. No more scars and fears keeping them chained on that God forsaken abbey. Just peace and freedom, the feeling of sunlight after a long winter.

Boris would never control them again.

Hearts still, minds blank. Their bodies remained there, forgotten in a now abandoned building, lying on the dungeons like so many boys had before them. And they would still be there if a last member of their dysfunctional family hadn't came to their little hell hole, searching for a truth his heart already knew.

Standing at the old cell's door, Kay stared unblinking at his brother's bodies. He would give them a properly burring, find them a good place to rest, away from all the cold and dampness. They deserved that, right?

Yet somehow, it didn't sound enough to tear those hands apart.


End file.
